A Three Thousand Dollar Show
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: My second BTR fanfic and another BTR Kink prompt fill thing. Takes place during BTSneakers.


**Another BTR Kink Meme Prompt fill from live journal. I'm sort of hesitant to post it on my ff account, but I will anyway.  
**

**Prompt: i want to see the sheik offering them the money anyway, so long as they do more than wrestle. with each other. while the sheik watches. james and logan are hesitant, but they really want the cash.**

**A Three Thousand Dollar Show**

"You are now my fourth best friend!"

"You don't have any best friends!"

Logan and James yelled at one another as they rolled on the floor with each other. The Sheikh smiled at the sight, finding a bit more enjoyment from it than he probably should have. His grin only grew at the thought of all the things the tussle could lead to. Taking a glance at his security guard, who still held out the three grand he had originally brought along for the sneakers, he smirked. He lifted his hand and, with the flick of his wrist, instructed him to leave to guard the door.

The man nodded once and shut the suitcase and headed for the door. "Ah-ah," The Sheikh spoke up to catch his attention again. "Leave the money." The man was once again obedient, leaving the case on the counter as he left the apartment.

The Sheikh continued to grin as his gaze was once again directed towards the boys still rolling around on the floor yelling random things at one another, completely unaware of the exchange that just occurred. "Boys," He spoke again. "I will give you the money."

They paused. Logan on top of James, a firm grip on his hair and James having one hand gripped around Logan's wrist and the other attached to his shoulder. "Seriously?" The asked at once.

The Sheikh nodded. "Yes," He smirked. "But you must do something for me."

James and Logan scrambled to untangle themselves from one another, rambling things like "Yeah" and "Of course" and "Anything."

"I want to watch the tall one...how would you Americans say it?" He thought for a moment and then grinned; a grin that had the boys slightly nervous. "I want to watch you," He pointed to James. "_blow _him." He pointed to Logan.

The two boys' jaws fell. They couldn't believe it. The old man was a perv! "So, let me just get this straight..." James was the first to recover from their shock. "You want me...to give Logan...a blowjob...and then you'll give us three grand?" He questioned.

The Sheikh nodded once confirming James' question.

James glanced at Logan and Logan at him. They turned back to the Sheikh. "Okay!" James grinned.

"What?" Logan shrieked in his Logan-esque way. "James, can I talk to you over there?" He spoke through gritted teeth and pointed harshly over his shoulder. They politely excused themselves as Logan all but dragged James to the bathroom. He shut the door and stared at his best friend. "What the hell?"

"Dude, it's _three grand_!"

"Dude, it's _weird_."

James rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's just _one_ blowjob for _three grand_." He tried his best to emphasize the ratio. "Afterwards we can just forget it ever happened."

"Easier said than done." Logan mumbled. Truthfully he had developed a small attraction towards the brunette ever since the whole situation between him and Camille. This would only heighten those feelings and he couldn't have that. "Besides, not only is it weird, I'm pretty sure it's illegal for a grown man to pay two underage boys three grand to have sex while he _watches_." He hissed.

"Who's gonna find out?" James continued to push. "His body guard is probably outside the door, so even if someone does show up, we'll know about it before hand and can hide the evidence. It'll stay between you, me, and the Sheikh." The raven-haired boy still looked skeptic. "Plus, it's _three grand_."

Logan sighed as James pulled his own version on the Knight's famous puppy eyes and pout. He groaned, it slowly turning into a whine. Despite his better judgment and the little voice in his head screaming that this was a bad idea, a bigger, more dominate, part of him couldn't resist the tall boy. "Fine!" He caved.

James grinned and eagerly began pushing him out of the bathroom and back towards the living room where the Sheikh still sat. "So?" He asked.

Logan sighed in defeat. "Let's just get this over with."

The Sheikh pouted a bit. "Now what kind of attitude is that?"

"Check your 'tude man!" James elbowed him and threw him a small glare as he sank to his knees.

Logan visibly tensed as he watched the pretty boy kneel before him. "Well, how am I supposed to feel about this?"

"Not like that," James' frown slowly formed into a smirk. "You are about to receive the best blowjob of your life." He added gruffly as he palmed Logan through his jeans.

Logan gulped, for the moment completely forgetting that there was a Sheikh sitting there watching them, and only focused on James. He became instantly hard under the brunette's touch. He blushed a deep red when James smirked up at him with a raised brow. He gave an experimental squeeze to the growing bulge in the smart boy's jeans. Logan groaned, his hips thrusting into his touch and his blush growing darker.

James chuckled. "That's better." He smiled now working Logan's jeans open, eying the bulge almost hungrily. Logan sighed as the confines of his trousers slid down his legs, the denim pooling around his ankles. He faintly heard the Sheikh chuckle at James' statement. He gulped again, suddenly remembering he was being watched. He looked back toward the pretty boy below him who had also taken a glance at the Sheikh before returning his gaze to him. "Let's give him a three thousand dollar show, Logie." He winked up at the genius before leaning in and nuzzling his cloth covered erection.

Logan attempted to stifle a groan, only to have it come out as a small whine. He felt his blush returning as James began to mouth at the head of his cock. He had dreamed of this happening almost every night, and now that it was really happening he was finding it hard to enjoy. He could feel the Sheikh's eyes on them, watching their every move; he couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious.

"Mm, Logie," James moaned, properly catching the raven haired boy's attention. He teasingly ran his tongue up his still cloth covered length, and ran his hands soothingly up and down his legs. Logan's skin tingled hotly from James' touch."You have to relax." He whispered against the flesh of his hip.

Logan whined in the back of his throat. "I'm trying..." He trailed off.

James looked up just in time to catch the chocolate brown eyes dart from him to the Sheikh. "Logan, look at me." James said softly yet firmly. Logan did as he was told, resting his nervous eyes on James. "Just pretend he's not here; it's just us."

Logan was beyond words. The sincerity and reassurance in his voice causing butterflies in his stomach and his heart to thump excitedly in his chest. All he could manage was a short nod. James smiled, his hands traveling up Logan's pale legs and resting on his hips. He massaged them gently to further relax him. He locked onto his short friend's gaze as he gripped onto the waist band of his boxers.

Logan sucked in a breath as the cool air hit his heated flesh. He watched his boxers slowly fall to join his pants. He returned his focus to James who was staring wide-eyed at his exposed appendage. He shuddered and sucked in a breath at the feel of James' hand wrapping firmly around the base of his length. "James..." He moaned lightly.

James looked up, their eyes meeting briefly before he looked back towards his steadily working hand. Logan shut his eyes, doing just as James said. The thought of the Sheikh sitting there watching them was the last thing on his mind once he felt James lick him from base to tip before wrapping his lips around the tip.

"Mm, _fuck_." Logan groaned, feeling the pretty boy alternate between light sucks and swirling his tongue around the sensitive head. He continued working his hand up and down the shaft as he took more of Logan in his mouth.

Logan resisted the urge to buck into the tall boy's mouth as James' sucking grew harsher, his tongue teasingly running over the throbbing vein on the underside of his dick. "Ah, James..." He choked out between grunts. "I'm c-close..."

James hummed in response, removing his hand to join the other as he gripped Logan's thighs. He relaxed his throat, taking the rest of Logan into his mouth. Logan's eyes shot open when he hit the back of James' throat. His gaze shifted downward, his eyes widening as he took in the sight before him. James' head bobbed steadily between his thighs, his sweat-slick hair stuck to his forehead. He watched as he moved one of his hands from his thigh to the prominent bulge between his legs, stroking and squeezing tightly.

That's all it took for Logan go tumbling over the edge. He clenched his eyes shut and his head lolled back. He came with a long groan, James moaning around his cock as he too was pushed over the edge. Logan was panting as he watched James pull off his softening cock and swallow down his load.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before their attention was directed towards a slow clapping coming from the couch. "Very nice." The Sheikh spoke up. "That was indeed a 'three thousand dollar show.'"

That's when Logan became aware of his surroundings once again. He had just let his best friend suck him off in the middle of the living room in front of this Sheikh for three thousand dollars! He should've been horrified. He should've hated James for talking him into it. He should've hated himself for actually getting off on it. But he didn't.

Sheikh rose to his feet. "Your money is on the counter." He said as he left.

When the door clicked shut the awkwardness of the situation set in. James was still on his knees, grinning up at the smart boy. "I told you it wouldn't be that bad."

A small blush appeared on the pale boy's cheeks. "Well, um..." He quickly pulled his pants and boxers back up, clumsily fastening them closed under James' stare.

James chuckled as he watched Logan try and fail to get the button of his jeans into the hole. He swatted the shaky hands away, taking over. "You were totally into it." He added teasingly, gazing up at Logan's flushed countenance.

"I-it was for show." Logan stammered out.

James smirked, his hands lingering on his hips, as he leaned forward. His lips brushed against the crotch of Logan's jeans emitting a gasp from the shorter boy. "Sure it was, Logie."

**THE END!**

**I feel like this sucked. It felt forced towards the end. But I'll leave the real criticism to guys.**


End file.
